Pups Pup Face-Off!
Xav here with my very first episode for the CenturiRealm itself! Basically, I was inspired by the episode "Pups Save The Sports Day" and here I am, writing for it for the first time. Enjoy guys! This takes place in the CenturiRealm! Pup Pup Face-Off! The day has begun! The sports are here and now kicking up a notch and rose up into a whole new level, and the pups of the PAW Patrol are already in place as they compete in several events. With new sports, new courses and new challenges, they came a brand new, fresh start as they compete head to head against the intimidating individuals and teams of Foggy Bottom! This page is a Work In Progress. Feel free to give feedback, but bear in mind that this page is subject to change. This is not the finished product! "Chase, heads up!" Another day crawled by as the otherwise quiet town of Adventure Bay had been turned it up for another event that happened once a year. Too long they had to remember that day from the past when they came with such great achievements, dedication, courage, and most importantly, each other. Where were we? Ah yes... Meanwhile at the Lookout, the PAW Patrol kicked up their gears as they continued to train for the upcoming sports competition, and yet, they were already in training in their own chosen sport. As for the pups? They each practiced in their chosen sport they had to participate Not a moment for too long, Chase swung his bat as the ball hit hard and far as it flew across the Lookout... and it nearly hit Lookout as if the German Shepherd's strength of swinging the bat was too strong; he would need to dial it back as he wanted to keep his own strength and mobility balanced. "Gotcha!" Centurion caught the ball in his baseball glove. He knew for a reason that it was easy to catch a ball towards him; his height was very tall and it was easy for him to catch things too easily. "Great batting, Chase. Who knew that someone like you is really great in playing Baseball." The mentioned chuckled as he blushed in slight pink. He was panting, sweat poured over his forehead and soon wiped him off. "Thanks, Centurion. Actually, Baseball is one of my favorites sports since then. Although, I kinda hit the ball quite hard. If I went too far, it would hit the windows Lookout at the top floor of the Lookout." Skye giggled at that thought as they came up close with each other. While at the same time, she was holding a long pole in her hands. "It's alright, Chase. Just make sure that you'll get yourself right next time." Chase's blushed even more, and this forced the Cockapoo and Weimaraner-Shepherd to laugh. "Uh...Thanks guys." (Scene Change: Chase's Badge) Marshall and Ryder, and their close friend, Maximillian from the autumnal city of Red October, chose one of their favorite sports - soccer. The three of them were in a field in the town, and while at bleachers, Arabella watched them, cheering as they go. "Ryder, pass it to me!" Marshall called out, and Ryder nodded as they ran before he passed the ball to the Black-spotted Dalmatian, and as they came closer near the goal, Marshall bring out a strong kick, which made the ball curl and later made a good goal. Grinned at their strong goal as sweat, Arabella rushed with their bottles of water and small towels in her hands, and as they came closer, the three players themselves drank their bottles until it ran out. "Boy, you two are really good in Soccer. You guys had really strong kicks and few great moves to show off." Maximillian complimented, his smile was more than just supporting as if he really loved sports. "Thanks, Max. Soccer is hard for me when I was litle, but I got the hang of it, especially with Ryder." Marshall smiled, which earned the kiss to the cheek from his girlfriend, and it made him blush in deep red. Ryder chuckled. "Anyways, we should get some rest for awhile. Then after that, he should join with the others who are still practicing in the chosen sports fields which the competition selected. Let's just hope that everything would be a great time just like in the past days." Needless to say, they all nodded before they walked back to the bleachers, deserved with a good rest. (Scene Change: Marshall's Badge) Meanwhile, at the beach, the three of the waterpups were there. And as for their participation, they continued their training for the event tomorrow. Zuma, participated in a swimming event, and there, he swam as quick as he could, with Beryl cheered and watched him swimming ceaselessly. Zuma really loved the water, and he loved swimming as well. He could tell by that much that loved swimming competitions like these, and at the same time, he was actually enjoying himself, much like he's having fun. As Zuma finally reached the finished line, which the officials marked before they went to training. It wasn't really long when the officials and the judges came just to check and to cover each course in every area. And that's why they had to keep it up until they came with a strong finish. Not long, Zuma finally came to the shore, typically he wore nothing much than just swimming shorts. Beryl smiled as she came with a towel. "That was great, Zuma. You're really fast out there." She complimented. "Thanks, Bewyl. You know that I loved the watewr." The Chocolate Lab smiled, placed his hand on her waist, and soon turned to the ocean as he saw a figure windsurfing..."Hey, Navy! Gweat job, out thewe!" That mentioned laughed, and the of town able to hear him. "Thanks, little brother! I'm coming in for the landing!" He shouted, and that figure was none other the older Labrador Retriever, who held his windsurfing board tightly, and there, he landed near the shore, with a welcoming smile drawn across his face... "Whoa, that was really airy and fun too. Remember, Zuma, you're also up for this. The rules said that windsurfing is composed in pairs." The older Labrador recalled, much of his brother who also loved windsurfing as much as swimming. "I know, Navy. We should even have to try with each other next time. It'll be fun for the two of us." Zuma replied, before he took a deep breath. "Alright, I think we had enough for a day of the training. Let's go back now to the Lookout." said Beryl, and soon, the three left the beach, with their gears already in their places. (Scene Change: Zuma's Tag) For someone who had great abilities in archery, Sagitarii knew why from the start that he had daring skills and feats that were really unpredictable, and yet, worth to see in front of everyone's eyes, even his siblings. In fact, he knew from the start of why he wanted to practice Archery for a reason. As the hour crawled by and the wind started to howl endlessly, the youngest brother of the Wätcher-Veritate siblings continued as he held his bow and the arrow tightly, keeping himself balanced while he aimed the target range... in quite a long distance. It wasn't really long as he closed his eyes before he took a deep breath until he released the arrow, flying towards the target until... ... It landed perfectly in the center. Sagitarii smiled widely, and there as he rushed towards the target range and finally saw his arrow stuck in the center. "At least I kept my abilities for too long." He muttered before he took the arrow and placed back to its quiver on his back. In the meantime, one who was practicing by the arts and the skills of Lawn Tennis, Ignis, the Black-Spotted Dalmatian kept on going as he swung his racket, his eyes fixed on the ball launcher. For someone who plays Lawn Tennis, he was actually really good at it. He knew that his friends and allies knew his strength and reflexes, simply because he had took interest of it from the start, and ever since he had gotten to it, he seemed to enjoy just like the others with the sport of their own choice. As the launcher stopped, Ignis sighed, panted in sweat, and not long, Sagitarii came to him before he placed his hand on his shoulder, and gave him a comforting smile. "Way to go, Ignis. I think you got too many balls for a day." Ignis laughed a bit at that thought. "I know, Sagitarii. It's been awhile since I've been practicing and performing this for too long, and here we are, doing this for the upcoming competition." Sagitarii sighed a bit. "Yeah, well. We pretty sure that our foes from Foggy Bottom are doing the same thing. As a matter of fact, I hope they won't do anything nasty to us..." "Yeah, hope so too. Anyways, we should join with the others. They are already finished practicing in the fields. Let's go." Ignis muttered and the two nodded as they went towards the Lookout, with their sports gears in their hands. Little did they know, they were watched by sports officials who came just now just to check the fields of the chosen events. This would imply that this would be more practical and collaborative to make things right for the competition. Still, what else brought them for anything for this upcoming event? (Scene Change: Paw Patrol Symbol) That night and... back in the Lookout, all of the pups seemed to be serious but at the same time, anxious. They all knew the competition would start tomorrow, their hopes needed for everyone else. Not if in their case if their opponents from a certain town seemed to be felt the very same thing. As Ryder came when everyone gathered around, he soon spoke with everyone were all eyes and ears on the leader himself. "Alright, pups. We should get a little organizing to do. Everyone is all set and already finished their training, correct?" "You bet I am!" Marshall shouted, his voice was a little too cheery. "Can't wait for tomorrow's sports competition. Although, for some reason, I'm feeling maybe a bit uneasy..." Navy responded quickly, his voice rather very anxious but still friendly. "We all know who are our foes.... And we all know where they came from..." "Foggy Bottom..." Chase growled. He remembered the last time that the team of the mentioned town cheated them just for winning, and they didn't get any respect or any compliment at all. They were quite conniving but except for the fact was... "Relax, Chase..." Saracco reassured. "For what I knew, there will be officials for tomorrow. I hear that they are pretty sensitive and quite watchful, so we're glad that they won't do anything. Even cheating..." And sooner after that, the German Shepherd let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the officials that they'll be watching over us. Anyways, I'm all round up for Baseball. How about you guys?" said Chase, turned his attentions to his teammates. "I'm all geared up for Lacrosse." Centurion replied, before he pumped his fists, his golden eyes barely narrowed, much in determination. "I am too. Lucky that I'm good at it." Umbravivo replied. "This archer here is ready to let my arrows fly." Sagitarii smirked, his elbows made and arms sounded a small crack. "Well then. I think everyone here is ready, remember pups, win or lose, what is more important is that we'll have fun, doing our favorite sport with passion is just what we needed." said Ryder as he placed his hand first and everyone placed their over it. It was more than just courage. It symbolizes them determination, their higher abilities that have yet to be unfold, their own expertise to rose higher to a whole new level, and to that, all of them bring out the very best that they can do. As soon as everyone placed their hands and paws on one another, they shouted... "PAW Patrol, we're on a roll!" (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) The day has come, as all of the players assembled, crowds cheering, it was finally that time of the year again. The entire town of Adventure Bay was booming with many cheers, whistles, hollered all the way and soon, all of them were happy as they are welcomed by the very best of the players in their specialized fields. "Welcome, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! Welcome to the 10th Annual Sports Competition! Two towns compete each other in a head to head battle according to the specialized fields!" As the announcer continued, all of the pups were lined up as they were prepared, with their gears and sports uniforms already worn. Their smiles filled with bravery and determination, and their looks says it all; They are ready. The officials as well took their places as they started to make records about each of the events that the athletes would have to do face. Most likely that they would keep an eye on them, but as of their own curiosity, they would keep themselves on the players' lines... "If I ever find those Foggy Bottomdwellers caught something that so conniving, they will get caught by our very hands..." Chase growled, while keeping himself in the line as the others did as well. His anger seemed to be rising up as he glared at the players of Foggy Bottom, especially at the one figure who wore a familiar purple tux and hat, who was feeling a little nervous and rather scared at the German Shepherd who glared at him. Ignis sighed, before he assured him. "Chase, we told you, Foggy Bottom won't cheat again, because we have the officials who kept an eye on us and them, and we will play fair and square. So please, calm down..." And with the matter already taken down, Chase sighed deeply in relief. "Alright, and thanks..." "You're welcome." Meanwhile, as for the cheating-no-more Foggy Bottom teams, they seemed to be quite anxious because of the officials watching them ceaselessly. In fact, they were also heard back in the previous competitions that they cheated... a lot. That's why the officials came in, and it wouldn't easy for a certain mayor in a purple suit. Of course, he was none other than the infamous, good-for-nothing, Mayor Humdinger. "Calm down, now you guys." He whispered to his team. "We won't cheat because this is a real competition. This officials are not making me do anything. Even cheating. So, we have to compete them, fair and square. Am I clear?" All of his teams - a bunch of kitties, nodded. Served them right for being intimidated by those officials, yet remained still before everything would commence. No, they won't do anything ridiculous. In fact, they were evaluated, even the PAW Patrol. They would show good sportsmanship, and respect even if they hated each other. "Now without further a due, let the GAMES STARTED!!!" declared the announcer, and this made the people cheer and roar much more higher than it was before. Some were cheering for the Adventure Bay, some were cheering for Foggy Bottom. "First up, let's start off with soccer! Players, into your positions!" Without a second wasted, the soccer players - Ryder, Marshall, and Maximillian, rushed down to the field as well as the three kitties of Foggy Bottom. The people in the bleachers still cheered for them, gave them much support and a good luck. The other pups sat down as they watched the three deployed into action. The announcer cleared his throat, almost telling everyone they needed to be quiet. "In this event, three players will face-off. One will act as a striker, one as a defender, and one as a goalkeeper. The team who gets three points wins the soccer event!" Ryder turned over his shoulder to his team. "Marshall. Don't let them pass us. Max, keep yourself together so none of them will make a goal for themselves." The two dalmatians nodded, with a good response from Max cracking his gloved knuckles. The whistle was heard out, and Ryder commenced the game with a very strong start as he face off against the striker kitty. The leader himself looked very serious, and this made the kitten felt kind of intimidated. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:Anthro Category:Episode Category:CenturiRealm Episodes Category:Sports Category:Competitions Category:Competition Category:Fanon Stories Category:First Gen Story